The Scout and Tracer Story: Vol 1
by TheFurriner794
Summary: The R.E.D. Mercenaries try their best to defend Mann Co. against Gray Mann. With lots of explosions and gunshots being blasted across the nation, the currently re-formed Overwatch organisation comes to investigate in the matter. Rated T for Blood and Gore, Crude Humor, and Some Sensual Scenes
1. Forward

If you are reading this book, you are most likely shipping Scout and Tracer, like me (BTW, what does ship mean? Tell me in the in-story comments). I never thought I would be writing stories on the internet, especially on this subject, but here I am. We all have a spark of creativity in us somewhere. For some, it may be cheesy romance novels (can't name one). Some others can adventure book series, like Indiana Jones. Some can be fan-fiction (like this one!), such as Cube Kid's Diary of a Wimpy Villager (Diary of a 8-Bit Warrior), or Mariquai's TF2/Overwatch story. It may not have been the greatest story of all time, but it wasn't bad. Now it's my turn. I will write until I have satisfied yours and mine own wants (probably will never happen!). Now here is a quote from one of my greatest authors, Marcus Emerson:

"Stories - what an incredible way to open one's mind to a fantastic world of adventure. It's my hope that my stories have inspired you in some way, lighting a fire that maybe you didn't know you had. Keep that flame burning no matter what. It represents your sense of adventure and creativity, and that's something nobody can take from you."

I hope you take Marcus' word of advice. I have taken it too. Now, time to read!

Notes:

All the pictures in this book were drawn by me. As my drawing style continues to evolve, I will replace the current pictures with newer, improved drawings. And yes, I do realize that in some of the pictures, Tracer looks like Sonic the Hedgehog. I will fix that in the future. xD

I know that Tracer is canonicly a lesbian. Go tell Michael Chu and/or Jeff Kaplan to go get Ebola if you want me to be 100% correct in the Overwatch story-line.

I know that the setting of Team Fortress 2 is in the late '60s. I just need this stroy to make sense in a way BESIDES using time travel.

For all you people who have no idea who these characters are, I suggest you watch Overwatch's and Team Fortress 2's short animations. They are very helpful when it comes to the lore/ characters of the games.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Scout

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a6495a3bda2e6bc0ce097fa61c7ec9"Robots were pouring out of the trenches, trying to destroy a high value Mann Co. vault, full of weapons and supplies. With most of the team injured, being treated by the Medic, only two people stood between the robots and the vault./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203e803b85930a546e34555e74fa3ff4""The rust buckets are just ahead!" said the Soldier as rockets flew overhead. The Soldier peeked over the rock he was hiding behind to fire his own rockets, but the rockets missed most of the robots, hitting a Sentry Buster, destroying it in the process. The Scout jumped over the shelter, with his Sandman bat and his baseball. Hitting it while in mid-air, the ball flies into the eye socket of a giant robot, knocking it down as the baseball simply rolled back to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a52dd7c6dd87befaca5a22486fa65a" "We need to move!" said the Soldier, yanking the Scout back, "You'll be glad I did this." The Soldier dragged the Scout back to the vault. "Let go of me!" said the Scout, "Those robots ain't gonna destroy themselves!" "Why do you think we're here, maggot?" snapped the Soldier, "We have to defend this point! Stay here, maggot!" The Soldier ran off to battle more robots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d5ab1575e1937f090d80ad9940ff70" "This is boring," said the Scout, "I have nothing to do-" "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"BUT EAT SANDVICHES!/em" boasted the healed Heavy, biting into his food. An explosion was heard from the distance, as the Soldier flew through the sky into the Medic's office window. Screams of frustration and anger were heard throughout the building. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Du Narr! Runter von meinen Werkzeugen! Dies ist ein Sanitärraum!/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4574e83f8cad4a50efd63e360470e932" The Scout turned towards the approaching robots. "Finally," said the Scout, "Something to do!" The Heavy pulled out his mini-gun as the Scout readied his Scattergun and baseball bat. The Heavy started to shred all the small robots, as the Scout jumped up into the air, sticking the Scattergun's barrel through one of the robot's heads and firing it. The head blew into pieces, as the Scout pulled out his Sandman and knocked down another one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf3bb27e1840cf076ccdf5ee4d0a636" The Scout noticed a smaller robot that was carrying the bomb, about to drop it down the hatch. The Scout smacked a baseball right at the robot's head, knocking it clean off. As a bigger robot picked up the bomb and marched toward the vault, the Pyro ran out of the Medic's office, carrying his favorite flamethrower, The Phlogistinator. Standing on top of the robot's ashes, the Pyro gave out a muffled battle cry, before melting the rest of the robots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26a29895acbed06667e4d60405daf5e"The Heavy, Scout, and Pyro all started celebrating to their success. They stopped to the sound of a steam powered tank, rolling toward the vault. "Tank! Kill it!" was heard over the P.A. system./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e944cc4d645e936a0f973debe0353f" The rest of the team came out of the building. Readying all their weapons, they charged forward and took the robots head on./p 


End file.
